NekoMyo Story
by girl-chan2
Summary: Inilah cerita tentang para Daimyo dalam bentuk kucing! XD (Jangan terlalu memperdulikan Genre dan Rated-nya! Saya bingung mau masukin apa! *plak.*) Disclaimer dan Warning dapat dilihat di Chapter awal!
1. Neko 1

Me: "Saya kembali setelah hiatus!" XD

Cowboy: "BakAuthor!"

Me: "Apa?"

Cowboy: "Lu lupa sama fic-mu yang lain? Mereka pada protes, tuh!" *nunjuk kerumunan orang.*

Leonardo: "Lu jangan lupain gue, Author kagak seni!" *bawa biola buat pemukul.*

DWM: "Kita juga diabaikan! Dasar asem!" *ngeluarin senjata masing-masing.*

Me: "AMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" *kabur.*

DWM plus Leonardo: "BALIK LU KE SINI, GIRL-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" *ngejar Girl-chan.*

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.* "Baiklah! Karena BakAuthor lagi dikejar-kejar sama kerumunan yang marah, jadi aku akan wakili dia buat bilang Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Basara milik Capcom!

Warning: Neko!Daimyo (bener kagak tulisannya?), Gaje, OOC, abal, singkat, copas (?), dll!

Catatan: Saya membuat fic ini karena terinspirasi dari 'All pages of this issue feature Nekotalia' yang saya baca di Hetarchive Scanlations dan saya mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, 1 Syawal 1435 Hijriah, mohon maaf lahir dan Batin (maaf kalau agak telat! ^^V)!

* * *

**-NekoMura Part-**

Seekor kucing berbulu jingga dengan belang coklat dan ikat kepala merah (?) sedang duduk dengan santai. Kita lihat perkenalan (?) kucing tersebut.

"Halo! Namaku NekoMura. Yap, aku seekor kucing!" kata kucing itu.

"Aku tipe yang mudah kesepian! Aku selalu ingin dipeluk pemilikku! Jadi, kalian bisa menebaknya!"

"Kesukaanku makan Dango, tidur, dan juga bertarung! Kucing juga bisa bertarung, ya?"

"Kebiasaan kita sama, ya?" tanya NekoMura kepada Yukimura yang kebetulan sedang makan Dango di sebelahnya.

* * *

**-NekoMura and MasamuNeko-**

"Ini adalah sahabatku, MasamuNeko-dono!" NekoMura memperkenalkan seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu dengan eyepatch di mata kanannya. "Dia sangat kuat dan sangat percaya diri!"

"Awalnya aku ingin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan baik! Benarkan, MasamuNeko-dono?" tanya NekoMura pada MasamuNeko.

"Tidak juga! Tapi aku berharap kau tidak banyak mengacau!" jawab kucing bermata satu itu.

"Dia adalah kucing paling baik di NekoMyo*! Semua kucing selalu senang bersamanya!"

'Itu terlalu berlebihan!' pikir MasamuNeko.

"Jika MasamuNeko-dono sakit, terluka, atau apapun..."

"KAU TERLALU BANYAK MEMPERKENALKAN DIRIKU!" teriak MasamuNeko kesal.

"Itu selalu terjadi pada kami!" NekoMura hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan teriakan barusan.

*NekoMyo = Neko + Daimyo! (Maaf kalau aneh!)

* * *

**-NekoChika and Passion-**

"Yang ini temanku, NekoNari-dono!" NekoMura memperkenalkan seekor kucing berbulu coklat dengan kalung hijau dan ekor spiral (?). "Halo!"

"Ha-halo!" jawab NekoNari. "Ada apa, NekoMura?"

"Aku sangat mood untuk memperkenalkannya! Dia sangat bagus dalam segala hal!" jelas NekoMura. "Eh? Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

NekoMura melihat NekoNari dan NekoChika sedang mengobrol di sebelahnya.

"NekoKabe* sedang menawari beberapa pakaian, jadi..."

"Jenis pakaian apa yang sangat kau suka, NekoChika-dono?" tanya NekoMura kepada seekor kucing berbulu putih dengan eyepatch ungu di mata kirinya.

"Aku suka semua baju yang cocok padaku!" jawab NekoChika.

"Eh? Jadi semua baju yang bagus bagimu?"

"Lihat saja sendiri! Maksudnya, aku kan kucing!"

NekoChika sedang memakai baju bajak laut yang membuat Itsuki kaget melihatnya.

*NekoKabe = Neko + Chosokabe!

* * *

**-Tale about NekoMyo-**

Di Jepang, terdapat puluhan kucing yang disebut NekoMyo. Tapi ada sebuah grup yang disebut NekoChi*.

Mereka selalu berkumpul dan berdiskusi soal makanan. Terkadang, selalu ada krisis di antara mereka.

Inilah 8 kucing yang disebut NekoChi!

*NekoChi = Neko + Hachi (delapan)! (maaf kalau salah!)

* * *

Sepertinya hanya segitu dulu! Oh iya, ada 20 Daimyo yang muncul di fic ini! Yang mau tau, silakan PM! *plak.*

Review!


	2. Neko 2

Balas Review! XD

**Dark Is Back: Singkat banget Review-nya! Thanks to Review!**

**FadjrinaH: Mereka semua muncul kecuali Sakon karena aku nggak bisa gambar versi kucingnya! *dihajar Sakon.* Salam kenal juga dan terima kasih Review-nya!**

**L w bunga: Aku lupa nambahin di Warning kalau ini Modern!AU dan ada sedikit Yaoi! *digampar.* Tapi tenang saja, mungkin akan ada Nagamasa-Oichi dan Toshiie-Matsu di Chapter depan! Terima kasih telah me-Review!**

**Someone: Saya sendiri juga gemes! *plak!* Mereka akan muncul di Chapter ini, tapi nama Ieyasu versi kucing itu NekoYasu! *dibuang Ieyasu ke jurang.* Terima kasih untuk Review-nya!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Warning tambahan: Modern!AU, sedikit Yaoi, fandom lain numpang nama (?), dan bahasa Inggris yang tidak di-Italic (?)! Hanya itu!

* * *

**-Itsuki and NekoChi-**

Itsuki melihat 8 ekor kucing sedang berkumpul di taman.

"Sepertinya mereka membutuhkan makanan!" kata gadis itu.

* * *

**-NekoChi in Meeting-**

NekoChi sedang berdiskusi di taman.

"Kita tidak akan mendapatkan tempat istirahat sebelum masalah ini selesai nanti!" (NekoChika)

"Jangan khawatir! Kita akan dapat cukup makanan sampai musim semi berikutnya!" (NekoYasu)

"Apa kau yakin soal itu?!" (NekoNari)

"Para NekoMyo sering kelaparan karena peperangan!" (NekoSuke)

"Kita bisa depresi kalau memikirkan hal ini!" (NeKojuro)

"We need a solution about that problem..." (MasamuNeko)

"Itu sebabnya kenapa aku berpikir kita tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu! Maksudku, kita kan hanya kucing!" kata NekoMura santai sambil merebahkan tubuhnya.

"SHUT UP YOU TIGER BASTARD!" teriak MasamuNeko kesal.

* * *

**-NekoNyo Part-**

NekoNyo suka menghitung uang dan menjaga tempat tuannya dengan baik.

Kucing besar berbulu kuning itu selalu mengasah cakarnya dengan baik tanpa merusak perabotan rumah.

"Tapi itu membuatku sangat buruk dalam seni!" kata NekoNyo sedih. "Semoga ada peri yang datang dan memperbaikinya saat aku tidur!"

"Hei! Ini bagianku, bukan?" tanya seekor kucing berbulu coklat dengan kuncir kuda (?) dan jubah kuning (?).

"Maaf, NekoIji*! Kau tidak akan memdapatkan bagianmu sampai aku menyelesaikan bagianku!" jawab NekoNyo sweatdrop.

*NekoIji = Neko + Keiji! (Maaf kalau jelek! Aku tidak tau nama yang bagus buat versi kucing Keiji! *ditendang Keiji.*)

* * *

**-MitsuNeko and NekoYasu-**

"NekoYasu! Bisakah kita menjadi teman?" tanya seekor kucing berbulu hitam dengan jambul putih (?) kepada kucing berbulu coklat dengan bulu perut kuning.

"Tentu saja, MitsuNeko!" jawab NekoYasu.

"NekoYoshi-sama meninggalkan rumah beberapa hari yang lalu dan tidak kembali lagi!" kata MitsuNeko sedih. "Tapi aku harap dia bisa merawat dirinya dengan baik!"

"Kau mau ini? Ini makanan terbaik di tempatku untuk menyemangatimu!" tawar NekoYasu sambil menyerahkan sebuah makanan kucing kalengan kepada MitsuNeko.

"Terima kasih!" jawab MitsuNeko sambil berusaha membuka kaleng tersebut. "Tunggu sebentar! Ini makanan kucing, kan?"

"Aku serius, bung! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya NekoYasu bingung.

* * *

**-NekoMura and Hetalia (?)-**

"Hai, hai NekoNari-dono! Coba kau dengarkan ini!" kata NekoMura sambil menghampiri NekoNari. "Ini tentang sesuatu yang penting! Maksudku, tentang Hitoria!"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya NekoNari datar.

"Kau bisa jelaskan kepadaku semua tentang itu! Hitoria!" jawab NekoMura bersemangat. "Sangat hebat jika kau ucapkan itu di tempatku! Tentang Hitoria!"

"Uh, huh? Apa sebutan yang tepat, ya?" tanya NekoMura bingung. "Hi-Hitoria, kan?"

NekoNari langsung kaget dalam muka datarnya (?). Sementara NekoMura sibuk menyebutkan kalimat 'Hitoria' tadi dengan benar.

"Hitoria! Hitoria! Hitoria... Hitolia!"*

"Maaf, tapi apakah kau bisa membicarakannya lain kali?" tanya NekoNari sambil menekan tombol audio recorder khusus kucing (?) yang entah sejak kapan dibawanya.

Sementara NekoMura hanya bingung dengan alat yang dibawa NekoNari tersebut.

*Mungkin yang dimaksud NekoMura adalah 'Hetalia', sebuah anime yang bercerita tentang personifikasi negara! (Maaf kalau fandom lain nyasar ke sini! ^^V *digebukin para Nation dan Reader.*)

* * *

Review! :D


	3. Neko 3

Balas Review! :D

**GabriMicha Runa: Baiklah, ini udah lanjut! Selamat menikmati (?) fic ini! :D**

**Honey Sho and Guest: Kagak apa-apa, deh! Saya ngerti, kok! NekoKe? Kayaknya kurang enak juga! *plak!* Thanks for Review!**

**DissaCHAlovers: Iya iya, terima kasih Review-nya!**

**Meaaaa: Saya nggak tau Adventure Time tapi kalau bisa, saya bisa kasih gambar MitsuNeko buat anda! :D Oke deh, ini dia Update-nya!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**-NekoChi Meeting (Short Version)-**

"Baiklah! Kita mulai saja rapat kucing kali ini! Meong, meong, meong!" (NekoChika)

"Kalau saja NekoKabe tidak bilang begitu, aku sudah malas datang ke sini!" (NekoNari)

"Aku sudah senang berada di sini kalau kita masih bersama!" (NekoYasu)

"Hei! Kalian semua sangat berlebihan!" (NekoSuke)

"Meow! Zzzzz!" (NekoMura)

"Kalian membuat rapat ini kacau saja!" (MasamuNeko)

Rapat itu pun tak akan pernah selesai sampai sore.

* * *

**-NeKojuro and Negi-**

"NeKoju-san! Saatnya makan!" kata Kojuro sambil membawa sepiring negi.

NeKojuro segera mendekati tuannya. Kucing berbulu coklat dengan bekas luka di pipi kirinya itu pun memperhatikan apa yang akan diberikan tuannya.

"Ini makanan spesial untukmu! Negi segar dari kebun!"

NeKojuro pun langsung memakan negi yang diberikan sang Ryu no Migime tersebut.

"Tak ada yang selezat negi dari Koju-sama~ Tak ada yang bisa menyaingi lezatnya negi dari Koju-sama~ Aku tak ingin banyak mengeong pagi ini, tapi aku ingin segera mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya!" kata NeKojuro senang. "Hmm, ini enak sekali~ Lezat, lezat, lezat~"

"Ne-NeKoju-san berbicara!" pekik Kojuro kaget.

* * *

**-NekoYasu in NekoSuga and NekoSuke Arguing-**

Hai, aku NekoYasu! Tuanku sedang sibuk mengurus robotnya.

"Nah, NekoYasu! Aku pergi dengan Tadakatsu dulu, ya!" kata Ieyasu saat hendak berpamitan dengan kucing peliharaannya.

Aku sedang berjalan di sekitar taman saat aku melihat NekoSuga dan NekoSuke sedang berdebat.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" kata seekor kucing berbulu kuning sambil menendang seekor kucing coklat dengan garis hitam di hidungnya (?).

"Aw!" pekik kucing coklat itu.

"Oke! Aku akan berusaha melerai mereka!" kata NekoYasu.

Aku pun langsung melerai mereka dengan cara berada di antara mereka.

"Bertengkar itu tidak baik, lho!" nasihat NekoYasu.

"Baiklah! Kita berdamai saja, oke?" kata NekoSuga.

"Iya! Terima kasih telah melerai kami!" balas NekoSuke sambil memperhatikan seekor kucing putih dengan ekor biru (?) yang sepertinya sedang cemburu.

* * *

**-NekoShiie, Tuna, dan NekOni-**

Asosiasi NekoGuro* adalah sebuah perkumpulan yang sering membicarakan tentang tuna segar.

"Aku yakin bahwa para kucing akan mendapatkan cukup tuna untuk persediaan makanan mereka!" kata seekor kucing coklat bersyal hijau -yang dikenal sebagai Nekotsu- dalam rapat kali ini.

"Permisi, boleh aku interupsi?" tanya seekor kucing coklat berkalung coklat. Sepertinya NekoShiie -nama kucing itu- akan segera berargumen.

"Iya, NekoChiyo-sama**?" tanya NekoTsu.

"Aku berpendapat kalau kita tidak akan mendapatkan cukup tuna kalengan selama seminggu dan keluarga Maeda punya banyak tuna segar yang cukup untuk setahun dan meong, meong, meong..."

NekoShiie pun terus mengeong sambil menerangkan pendapatnya. Sepertinya, dia cocok mendapatkan gelar 'NekOni'***.

*NekoGuro = Neko + Maguro (Tuna)!

**NekoChiyo-sama = Neko + Inuchiyo-sama! Nama panggilan NekoShiie dari NekoTsu!

***NekOni= Neko + Oni (Demon)! Disebut juga DemoniCat (Demonic + Cat)!

* * *

**-NekoMasa and NekOichi-**

Kucing hitam berkalung ungu ini adalah NekOichi. Kami sangat mirip, tapi perbedaannya terletak pada sifatnya yang lembut dan carefree.

"Hei, NekOichi! Ayo bangun! Kita bisa terlambat ke rapat kucing di taman!" kata seekor kucing putih berbelang coklat di kepalanya dan berkalung merah sambil membangunkan NekOichi.

"Tunggu sebentar, NekoMasa-sama! Aku tak bisa berada di tempat umum dengan penampilan seperti ini!" balas NekOichi pelan sambil merapikan bulunya.

"Aku berharap bisa menjadi kucing rumah yang baik selama rapat!" gumam NekOichi selama perjalanan yang sukses diperhatikan oleh NekoMasa. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu di belakang!" kata NekoMasa di depan kucing hitam itu.

"Faktanya adalah... Cakarku sekarang mulai kotor!" komentar NekOichi sambil memperhatikan cakarnya.

* * *

**-ShiNeko, NekoMura, and NekoSuke-  
**

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, NekOyakata-sama*?" tanya NekoSuke kepada seekor kucing besar coklat dengan tanduk berhiaskan bulu merah (?) dan ekor berotot (?).

"Oh, itu kau ya, NekoSuke! NekoMura melakukan hal yang buruk lagi!" kata kucing itu sambil menimpa NekoMura.

"NekOyakata-sama marah karena aku menyentuh bagian bawah ekornya!" rintih NekoMura.

"Sudahlah, danna! Lagipula, NekOyakata-sama selalu begitu kalau dia marah!" nasihat NekoSuke.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan ulangi lagi lain kali!" nasihat ShiNeko -nama kucing besar tadi- sambil melepas NekoMura.

"Ah, aku bebas sekarang!" ujar NekoMura senang.

"Aku tau kau orang yang baik, NekOyakata-sama!" kata NekoSuke.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi ke tempat MasamuNeko-dono dulu, ya!" NekoMura pun langsung berjalan pergi.

"Hati-hati dengan sepeda, danna!" nasihat NekoSuke lagi.

*NekOyakata-sama = Neko + Oyakata-sama! Nama panggilan Shingen!

* * *

Review! :D


	4. Neko 4

Balas Review! :D

**mea malas login: Ngakak, ya? Soalnya saya kepikiran bikin yang sesuai sama manga yang kubaca! *bilang aja lu copas dari situ!* Saya membacanya NekO ichi dan NekO yakata-sama! (Sama-sama membingungkan! *plak!*) Ini dia kelanjutannya! :D**

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Soalnya NekoChika itu 11-12 dengan America versi kucing! XD *ditimpuk hamburger dan jangkar.* Memang mereka membicarakan tuna! Kalau mau tau referensinya, saya kasih tau di A/N paling bawah! :D Oke, Thanks for Review!**

**Tambahan: Saya bisa saja kayak Shaun, tapi di saat tertentu! :D *sifatnya doang, keles!***

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**-NekoYoshi, NekoBei, and Nap Rules-**

Seekor kucing putih dengan cat ungu menyilang di wajahnya (?) sedang berjalan di sekitar taman.

"Aku NekoBei! Aku kucing yang suka bermain dengan kucing imut!"

Tiba-tiba, kucing itu dan melihat seekor kucing besar coklat dengan sehelai rambut (?) dan otot di ekornya (?) sedang tidur tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ah, itu NekoYoshi-sama! Dia sangat keren, tapi sulit diajak bicara! Hei NekoYoshi-sama!"

Kucing itu menengok dan mendapati NekoBei sedang mendekatinya.

"Berhentilah berbaring dan mari kita bermain~"

"Oh, itu kau NekoBei! Aku jarang muncul karena aku sedang tidur siang!" kata kucing itu sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

"Wah! Ternyata ada peraturan tidur siang di rumah NekoYoshi-sama!" kagum NekoBei.

"Aku selalu melakukannya sesuai jadwal! Kalau aku melanggar, aku bisa terganggu!" jelas NekoYoshi sambil kembali berbaring.

"Baiklah! Aku akan bermain dengan diriku sendiri!" kata NekoBei sambil memainkan ekor NekoYoshi.

"Hei, jangan bermain dengan ekorku!" NekoYoshi langsung menarik ekornya.

"Setelah itu, aku berguling di dekatmu dan waktunya sietsa~" NekoBei terus berguling di dekat NekoYoshi.

"Tenanglah! Oh iya, kita bermain permainan diam!"

"Horee~ Kau kucing yang baik, NekoYoshi-sama!" kata NekoBei sambil ancang-ancang melompat ke arah -maaf- bokong NekoYoshi. "Baiklah! Tenang... Tenang..."

"Meoooooooooooooooooong!"

Teriakan NekoBei itu pun terdengar sampai di tempat MitsuNeko yang lagi santai bersama kucing Girl-chan, Jelly. (Mitsunari: "YANG BENER AJA LU, AUTHOR! MASA VERSI KUCING GUE BERDUAAN SAMA KUCING LU?!")

* * *

**-NekoBei and Cute Cat-**

"Baiklah! Aku akan tidur siang lagi!" kata NekoYoshi setelah melepaskan NekoBei karena kejadian tadi (Kejadiannya sama dengan Chapter sebelumnya, di bagian Neko!Trio Kai*!). "Kau mau bergabung denganku, MitsuNeko? Istirahat itu keutamaan kucing!"

"Maaf, NekoYoshi-sama! Aku selalu bangun 24 jam untuk keadaan darurat!" tolak MitsuNeko.

"Hai hai, kucing! Kau sangat sempurna untukku!" kata NekoBei kepada seekor kucing di depannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi tuna dan makanan kucing? Kita bisa melakukan berbagai Cat Nip** dan..."

Tiba-tiba, NekoYoshi langsung memegang bagian belakang kepala NekoBei untuk membuatnya diam.

"Meooooooooooooooooooong!"

"Aku MitsuNeko! Kucing dengan kewaspadaan tinggi!" kata MitsuNeko memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

*Anggotanya itu NekoMura, NekoSuke, dan ShiNeko! *dihajar ketiga orang yang dimaksud.*

**Cat Nip itu sejenis kencan ala kucing atau apapun semacam itu!

* * *

Bagaimana? Gaje kan?

Buat Dissa, ini dia website yang kumaksud! www. horror- vacui hetarchive/ scanlation /gn /v3/ index. php? t26 (Hapus spasi yang ada!) Tapi itu dalam bahasa Inggris! Anda bisa menterjemahkannya kalau anda mau! :D

Review! :D


End file.
